


Don't Refill The Giggle Juice

by HK44



Series: Brokes, Pennsylvania [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Fluff, Giggle Juice, Humor, elizabeth wishes she wasn't stuck with him, robert is a moron, robert sobs about black widow and wasp, tony just does whatever robert does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's gonna get himself killed one of these days and for all Elizabeth knows, its because she's firing the gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Refill The Giggle Juice

Elizabeth strolled into Robert’s workshop. She glanced around. Iron Man 3 was playing loudly on the flat screen by the table yet Robert was nowhere to be seen. Tools were still plugged in and there was a half-made robot on the table, slowly blinking its eyes. Tony wasn’t even around which further baffled Elizabeth. Tony never left the workshop. Never

She frowned and walked over to the television, reaching to the side and sliding her fingers over it, cutting the Mandarin off in the middle of his speech. Something sniffled as she turned to leave. She blinked and peeked around, glancing over the table to the pile of blankets below here the noise had come from. Tony was curled up under the blankets as well, his tail frozen on the ground.

“Robert?” She walked over to the pile of blankets. “Something wrong? Girl break your heart? Boy? Iron Man comics got cancelled?”

Robert didn’t even move.

“Rob?”

“They’re not making it.” His voice cracked and he sounded so depressed Elizabeth had half a mind to run. She did not like emotions. She liked tactics, the colour pink and girls. Emotions were just weird.

“Not making what?” she asked against her better judgement.

Robert sniffled and lifted up, the huge blanket swallowing him up as he turned his head to face hers. His brown eyes were red with tears and there were streaks of dried tears running down his face. “They’re not making a Black Widow movie!”

He dissolved into another pile of tears, throwing himself back to the ground as he moaned endlessly.

“Black Widow?”

“Natasha! The Russian! The one I compare to you all the time!” he snapped, shooting back up like a rocket. His blanket flew back. It landed in a piled on top of Tony who barked. “The badass spy who’s ten times cooler than Batman with twice the skill!”

“The red-haired girl?”

“YES!” He turned to the window, still sniffling. Tony wiggled out of the blankets, plopped his furry butt down next to Robert and whined. Elizabeth glanced at the door behind her. She weighed her options. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and sat down next to her emotional mess of a brother.

“Okay, so what’s bad about that?”

Robert cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes. “She deserves a movie, you know? I mean, I love Tony. I do. I named my dog after him! I planned a wedding with him until I found out he’s fictional! But-but he doesn’t need three movies if she can’t have just one!” He brought his blanket up to his face and wiped away his tears. “She’s awesome! She has a backstory! She’d give power to girls everywhere! SHE’D BE SO MUCH COOLER!”

He wailed and fell backwards, sobbing while he covered his face with his blanket. Elizabeth bit her lip. _‘I could make a run for it,’_ she thought. Then she sighed. _‘But I’m not going to because I’m a moron.’_

Rubbing her face, she said, “Well, maybe they’ll make a movie about her in the future.”

“No! They won’t!” He grabbed Elizabeth's arm tightly and pulled himself back up, leaning very close to her as he whispered in a hysterical tone of voice, “They cut out Janet! Janet! They just threw her away! Like she was nothing but she is everything and so is Natasha and I swear I will boycott, I won’t ever read them or watch the movies again, if they make a movie about Clint before they do one about Natasha because Clint’s not even cool!”

Elizabeth had a sudden remembrance of the time she took hid his comics for three weeks. She shook her head, a little smile on her lips. “No, you won’t.”

“I know!” he wailed, moaning into his blanket. “I am a disgrace to Marvel fans everywhere. I am a terrible human being. Why do I exist?”

“Because I didn’t let you die.”

“You’re not helping.”

She shrugged. “You want me to get someone who will?”

He was quiet for a moment. Tony glanced at her, big wet eyes unblinking. Finally, Robert sighed and Tony blinked. “No. No. I’m fine. I just wish they would make movies about badass girls who do stuff.”

Elizabeth grimaced inwardly but rubbed her hand over his hair and smiled anyway. “They will. Probably when we’re all dead but they will.”

Robert shrugged and picked up a glass of black liquid and downed it in one go. “Wanna taste of Giggle Juice, brand pending?” 

“Giggle Juice?” That sounded more like alcohol than something a twelve year old should be chugging, to Elizabeth. “What?”

“I made it. It makes me floaty.” Robert pulled a giant jug of black liquid out from under his table and started filling up his glass.

The floaty part of that sentence made it sound even more like alcohol. Elizabeth gingerly took the glass away from her brother. “From what?”

“Limeade, lemonade, vanilla extract, milk, water and Tony’s pee.” He refilled another glass which Elizabeth also took away. He frowned at her.

“Your dog is a robot, Robert. He eats oil biscuits that you make him and pees it out when his ‘bladder’ gets full.” When Robert didn’t say anything protesting that, her eyes got wider. She dropped the glasses of Giggle Juice. “YOU’RE DRINKING OIL?”

“Maybe?” he mumbled, trying to refill one of the fallen glasses.

“ROBERT!” She grabbed his arm.

“What? I was depressed! NATASHA’S BEING DEPRIVED OF HER EXCELLENCE!”

“WE ARE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL, YOU ARE A MORON AND NO ONE CARES!” She practically threw him out the doorway.

“TUMBLR CARES!” Robert flailed as she grabbed his ear and hoisted him up. He stumbled back while she dragged him over to the elevator. “Don’t let strangers in Tony!” Tony barked reassuringly, paw lifted over the button that closed the doors. “Refill the Giggle Juice!

“Don’t refill the Giggle Juice!”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on complaints I've seen on Tumblr about Janet being erased from the MCU


End file.
